teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hale Family
The Hale Family is a family of Werewolves appearing in MTV's Teen Wolf. Most of the family members died in an arson fire six years prior to the events of the series' first episode. Talia Hale Talia Hale is mother to Derek, Laura and Cora Hale she is played by Alicia Coppola. Talia is Peter Hale's older sister. She was an extremely powerful Alpha with the rare ability to shape shift into an actual wolf which made her a leader in the larger Werewolf community. She advised Deucalion in his attempt to broker peace with the Argents. (read more...) She used a cheap metal disk imprinted with a triskelion as a focus object in an attempt to teach her children to control their shifts during a full moon. (read more...) Talia's Claws Though she is dead, Derek managed to recover her claws. (More Bad Than Good) Peter attached the claws to his fingers, puncturing Derek's neck to allow him to see and communicate with Talia. (Galvanize) Peter gives the claws to Lydia so that she can hear the whispers from the claws to find out what memory Talia took from him. (Letharia Vulpina) Young Derek Hale Young Derek Hale is played by Ian Nelson. When Derek was 15 years old, he fell in love with a girl named Paige. On the advice of Peter Hale, Derek had an Alpha, Ennis, bite her to make her a werewolf. When the bite didn't take, Derek killed her to end her pain. The death of an innocent at his hands caused Derek's eyes to change from yellow to blue. (read more...) Shortly after Paige's death, Derek began a relationship with Kate Argent. (read more...) Young Peter Hale :: EDITORS NOTE: This section is about the character from the flashback episodes Visionary and 117. For info on Lydia's hallucination in Season 2 see Young Peter Hale. Young Peter Hale is played by Michael Fjordbak. As a young man, Peter Hale saved his nephew Derek from hunters. Through lies and manipulation, Peter made Derek believe that he would lose his girlfriend forever if he didn't have her bitten by an Alpha. After the girl died, Peter disposed of the body. (read more...) Peter tried to help Derek control his transformations on the full moon by using a triskelion disk belonging to Talia. (read more...) Cora Hale Cora Hale is played by Adelaide Kane. Presumed dead, a victim of the Hale Arson, Cora appeared suddenly at the beginning of Season 3 as a prisoner of The Alpha Pack. She had been living in South America after the fire. She returned there after the events of Season 3(a). Main Article: Cora Hale Laura Hale Laura Hale was killed by Peter Hale immediately before the beginning of Season 1. Having survived the fire by being away from home with her brother, Laura assumed the role of Hale Family Alpha until her death at the hands of her uncle. Main Article: Laura Hale Peter Hale Peter Hale is played by Ian Bohen. He is the younger brother of Talia Hale. Peter was injured in the fire and was near catatonic for six years until he recovered enough to kill his niece and take her Alpha Status. He went on a revenge-fueled killing spree, murdering those responsible for the fire. He died at the end of Season 1. In Season 2, due to careful planning on his part, he resurrected. Main Article: Peter Hale Derek Hale Derek Hale is played by Tyler Hoechlin. Derek was the Alpha of the Hale Family having taken the Alpha Status by killing his Uncle Peter. He sacrificed his "spark" to save Cora, giving up his Alpha status. Main Article: Derek Hale Category:Families